


Who WERE They?

by cuddlepuss



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Detective Work, Forensics, Multi, Murder, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When body parts are discovered in a disused factory, the race is on to identify the victims and catch a killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who WERE They?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who fancied seeing herself in a horror story with Gerard and Frank.

As I walked up the path towards the building, the stench was overpowering,  
and getting stronger. Retching, it was hard not to vomit at the increasingly  
potent smell of rotting flesh and chemicals so heavy in the air. You could   
taste, almost SEE the fumes as they flooded out of the open window of the  
condemned factory.

Under the stink of rotting flesh, and chemicals, was the pungent tang of  
stagnant water, newly disturbed. Entering the property, I paused for my eyes   
to adjust to the dim light, before bringing my spotlight to bear on the macabre  
scene before me.

*****************************************************************************

Choking back vomit, I struggled to keep my composure in the dank and dark  
place, my eyes riveted with a kind of grim fascination at the sight before  
my disbelieving eyes. Scalps were stretched out on frames, tanning like leather,  
bits of human flesh hung like jonts of meat in a butchers shop, while still  
further into the room, on a sturdy kitchen worksurface, kebabs of flesh, and fresh   
veg were sitting, ready for the oven.

It was sickening, stomach churning. The sight was worse than the smell, and   
that was bad enough. All through the grisely investigation of the scene of crime,  
it kept running through my mind that we had absolutely no idea WHO these people  
were, and why they had been murdered in so gruesome and heinous a way.

********************************************************************************

The filleted human remains, once, thankfully, collected, were in the hands of  
the forensic pathologists, and out of mine. When Soco finished with the scene,  
we had to try to figure out who, and WHEN, had last used the building. The first  
step in this case was going to be locating the property's owner, and finding the  
name and address of the last tennant / business to use the place.

Asking about locally, we found that a character with the streetname of 'Scissors'  
had been seen at the site several time in the preceeding week, but not for several  
days. 'Scissors' was described as being fairly short, only about 5' 4" tall, with a   
slender, though powerful, build, and a great many tattoos all over. Dark haired,  
it sometimes had a side patch of red or white in it.

This matched a felon well known to us, though we knew him by a different name.  
His usual accompice had gone missing a couple of weeks back, after having an affair   
with a Vietnamese woman .....

***********************************************************************************

DNA testing of the 'flesh' at the crimescene turned up a suprising fact - it   
belonged to only two people. One male, white, middle thirties, no malnourishment to  
the body. One female, of South East Asian descent, early to mid twenties, again, no   
malnourishment. Toxicology screens came back as both having low levels of alcohol in   
their bloodstreams. 

DNA testing also revealed that the male victim was 'Crimson', 'Scissors'es   
sidekick, until his ill fated affair. Now, who was the broad, and how was she conected   
to 'Crimson'? At this point, the light of suspicion was firmly fixed on 'Scissors', and   
the main focus for the investigation was identifying the female. I had idea's, I just   
needed to prove the theory. 

*************************************************************************************

 

'Scissors' was brought in for questioning, along with his associate, 'Curly'.   
'Crimson's brother, as next of kin, had the unenviable job of identifying his   
possesions, found at the scene. One look at the watch and ring was enough to send him  
into floods of tears. I took that as a yes.

My hunch payed off, the female was identified as 'Crimson's lover, Lokir H, a person of  
mixed parentage. Her DNA was a perfect match for our second victim. Trace DNA recovered at  
the scene put 'Scissors' at the scene of crime, at the time the crime was committed. Evidence  
was stacking up, and, facing the death sentance, he confessed, plea bargaining his way into  
life without parole, instead of death.

When he confessed, he declaired that there was no way some floozy was going to get in   
the way of business, so when 'Crimson' had wanted out to get married, this had been the only   
answer. The butchery was only stage setting for the fact of 'Scissors' being a vegetairian.

THe victims?

Male. Way, Gerard Arther, 35.

Female. H. Lokir, 24.

RIP.

 

THE END.


End file.
